Tidebreed
Tidebreed, natives to the planet Umbra, a stunning yet deadly life-form who appear to be in part aquatic and also human in appearance. The tidebreed have many abilities and also weaknesses, below is a detailed recording of their history and a list of notecards to assist you should you decide on this race. Tidebreed are not hybrids, they are a race of mythological nature akin to the Vampire and Lycan. Please do not think of them in the -Little Mermaid- sense, they are an alien species and their likeness to the regular mermaid is very minimal, if your more interested in the traditional mermaid then the Tidebreed may not be for you. Background In the far distant past, roughly one million years ago. The world where Elysium City now resides, was a far different place. It was known then by its inhabitants as Archelia; but at the time, it greatly resembled many other worlds where intelligent life has evolved. The climate was warm, with tropical forests and diverse in life forms. The dominant intelligent race which ruled in those times was not unlike those found on other planets. Humanoid, air breathing beings of vast intelligence. The one characteristic of these Archelien people that set them apart, was a disinterest of space exploration. They simply did not have any desire to leave their world. However, the nature of space and its state of constant change would soon leave them with one choice... get off the planet, or die. Their solution was quite the opposite, and most unusual. The exact year was never recorded, but the event which set it all into motion was the collision of a comet. Impacting on one of the main planets moons, the disaster had a direct impact on the gravitational forces within the solar system. The Archelien ancestors soon discovered their world had begun to shift in its orbit around the sun, moving it closer. Temperatures were rising quickly and the polar ice caps were observed to be thawing out. It was obvious to the scientific community, the planet would soon be totally submerged by sea water. Many solutions were considered, but having a window of only 10 years before no dry land would remain. A solution was needed quickly. The scientist and policy makers of the Archelien council chose to implement a radical approach to solving the problem. Project "Tide-Breed" became the end solution. Genetics had been the primary focus of innovation and exploration for the Archelien's. So these research studies were put to use. Embryo's were collected and DNA was altered to replace lungs with gills, feet and legs with tails and fins. metabolism was altered as well to better handle the colder temperatures of deep water. By the time the last of the dry land vanished, the Tide-Breed program had produced several hundred of these hybrid's to continue the evolution of Archelien sentient life on the planet. History As best of plans are made, they often do not always go as intended. For 998 thousand years after the death of the last Archelien, the tide breed went about daily life without a thought of their ancestors, or ancestry. It took roughly 2000 years before all historical information was lost. However, as the years turned to centuries and centuries into thousands of. The memory of their land walking ancestors was completely forgotten. The archives of information left by the founding race, which had been designed for longevity had long failed to be preserved. Over the ages, the structure of the formal land style of life was lost and its complexities replaced by a much simpler way of living. The span of life became longer and reproduction slowed. By the time of Elysium Cities initial construction. Balance had slowly restored itself on the planets surface, and some dry land had returned. No ruins of any past civilization was ever found by the UAC, and probes failed to identify any life forms even remotely intelligent. The records on file indicated the planet was devoid of any life , but perfect for colonizing. The tide-breed had moved far into the depths of the ocean. They had no reason to believe anything would build up there. To them life on the surface was imposable, if not outright insanity. Abilities Below is a list of the abilities and weaknesses of the Tidebreed, please keep in mind there are no limitations to how many of the generic abilities you may have however the more powerful abilities are to be kept to a minimum of preferably four abilities. Generic Tidebreed Abilities *Underwater breathing: A given for any tidebreed, they can breath under water indefinitely. On land they are limited to a few hours at best, the warmer the climate the less time they will live. *High tolerance of extreme cold: Water temperatures at the depths where the tidebreed live can plummet well below freezing, however the high salinity of the sea prevents ice from forming. all tidebreed are born with this. *Exceptional eyesight: in near or total darkness. Having existed at great depths for thousands of years, the tidebreed had adapted well to a very dark environment. Chemiluminescent cells in the skin allows the breed to augment the absence of natural light. "present in all tidebreed" *Default Telekinesis: Every tidebreed holds this ability or power, but as with human children, they must learn to advance these abilities. without air or vocal cords to speak verbally, and within the depths of the ocean; as sound does not travel. They are born with an integrated strength to communicate with each other without the use of words. "IC wise, Normal text chat is used, but it is assumed there is no actual language being spoken another alternative is found" *Intermediate Telekinesis and basic Telekinetic skills: Entry level for tidebreed's. {the tidebreed must be near water in order to make use of it, if they cant see it, then they cant use it. they have no ability to make water from thin air.} *The water dance: A mental training in which the student becomes proficient with manipulating water molecules in such a way as to create a solid form of water fashioned in a way the mind imagines it. *Novice: can move or control about 1 cubic meter of water. foot by 3 foot square for English measure + 1 skill *Advanced: can move or control about 2 cubic meters of water. "insufficient amount to create the "bubble":see master: +2 skills *Mastered: can move or control about 3 cubic meters of water. "at this skill level" The use of their ability to control the ocean water allows them to form water bubbles of sorts around them. This can provide a way for a short timespan of land travel, though the effect is not long lasting. *Elder : can move or control about 4 cubic meters of water. +3 skills *Advanced Telekinesis, and picked skills: these are choices which will be learned, *Minds Song: a melodic and enchanting form of Telepathy, "An instructed ability" The elders taught this skill for luring prey during normal food gathering in the past. It would be later used with the intent to lure prey into the ocean and drown them. More commonly used by the females of the race however it is not limited to one sex. Please note that since the tidebreed can not speak this is a mental ability, not auditory, but felt within the targets mind. *Healing Spring: Complex form of telepathy and Telekinesis: Practitioner mentally breaks down the atomic structure of water and uses the basic elements to heal wounds or broken bones. Success is often the result in years of practice and patients. *Ice shard: An ability to turn water into ice. A highly skilled tidebreed that practices this art can shower a foe with water and freeze them where they stand, or swim. Requires great effort, and highly exhausting. Weakness *Heat: Tidebreed have a very low tolerance of heat. at water temps of 30 centigrade, the body will become unresponsive and all abilities will degrade. above 39 degree's suffocation begins to take effect due to lower oxygen levels in the water. above this temperature, death comes quickly. *Bright and powerful lighting: Having adapted to very low light levels, the intrusion of extream light sources will blind the Tidebreed.